Winter Blues
by lets.make.it.rain
Summary: Harley endures the Joker's harsh treatment towards her, which is eating her away. She hates being ignored. Yet she still loves him. One-shot about Harley's unwavering love for her Mistah J. Joker/Harley


Harley wraps her smooth slender arms around her favourite Mistah J, hoping he wouldn't reject her this time. Her heart starts to race as she waits for his answer.

"Harley, _get off me_," he replies, calm and collected as always. Rubbing his tired eyes, he feels the weight retract from his person.

Her face falters at his response, her rosy red lips forming into a pout. She follows him as he walks to the kitchen, her body peering over him as he opens the fridge.

"How was your day today, Mistah J?" she asks, her sultry voice trying to sound cheery.

Her heart flutters as he looks at her. She gives him a smile, silently hoping he would smile back; but he didn't. He looks from her then back to the fridge and grabs some leftover steak, closing the door and walks towards the microwave. All sorts of questions were passing Harley's mind. Was she not beautiful enough? What was she doing wrong? Was it her teeth? Should she get it whitened? _What the hell was it?_

Harley looks back at her Mistah J, who's back was towards her, slightly hunched. Her eyes twinkled with admiration as she watches him, waiting ever so patiently for his food to heat. She walks over to a round table, patting the seat, motioning him to sit.

"Mistah J! Sit down won't you? I can wait for your food for yah! Go sit down! You're looking rather tired tonight," Harley says.

She tries hard to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall, as he ignored her. Losing the fight, her eyes were brimming with salty water as they fell free down her porcelain face. She wipes them quickly; thinking crying was a sign of weakness and that it would disappoint him. Putting on a smile, she walks towards him.

Harley hadn't expected his sudden movement. She had just placed a gentle hand over his but the next thing she knew; his hand reacted and had her wrist in a tight hold.

"Mistah J!" she says nervously, trying to avert his hard gaze on her. "Please, go sit down. I'll prepare your food for you!"

He squeezes her wrists, gaining satisfaction as she whimpers, while his voice and breath fanned over her ear, "Don't presume, for a second, to think you can order _me_ around, _Harley,"_

She shakes her head fervently. "I-I wasn't trying to order _you_ around _Mistah J! _I just thought, since it's been a tiring day for you and all that-"

"A tiring day? What would _you_ know about it? Hm? Maybe, you should have already had food on the table _before_ I came back, like what a typical _wife_ would do-"

Harley's hope suddenly skyrocketed. "Do yah mean it Mistah J? You, _you _consider me as-as a _wife?"_ she says quickly.

Her hopes died down as he replied, "Don't _interrupt._ It's rude. And no, I was merely just expressing my point."

He lets go of her feeble wrist, as he retrieves the food from the microwave.

"I'm going to go for a walk Mistah J," she says as she grabs her coat. She waits for an answer but doesn't get one. Sighing, she closes the door and feels like she had been talking to thin air.

***

Snow was heavily falling down, as Harley walks about in the streets of Gotham. She passes closed shops and such, keeping her head down low as she kicks the snow while walking. Her cold hands were stuffed tightly into her black leather coat. As she walks, she thinks of the Joker. Thinking she would be the happiest woman on earth if he had told her he loved her. She giggles. It wasn't every day you hear these things from a criminal mastermind. Thinking about it gave her butterflies in her stomach.

She became oblivious to her surroundings, still consumed with thinking of the Joker. Little did she know, someone had been following her, and she hadn't even noticed. The person wraps a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams as they drag her towards a dark, obscure alley.

"Scream, or I'll kill you," the gruff voice tells her. She could smell the stink in his breath; it was not at all pleasant.

All she knew about her kidnapper was that he was bigger than her small petite figure. She tries to look at his appearance but it was dark, and she couldn't see a thing. The darkness prevented her from seeing the man, but she could hear his voice, filled with malice.

Tears were silently flowing down her cheeks. If only Mistah J could save her. But, he was nowhere to be found.

"No, please! D-don't!" Harley protests as he removes her clothing. "It's so, c-c-cold!" she shivers.

She could feel him smirk against her breasts. "Do you think I care if you freeze to death? Be quiet and _I promise_, I'll make this worthwhile," he mutters.

Harley was shivering from the cold. Her frame becomes colder as she feels him move her towards a steel fence. She clings to him for warmth but he drops her, her feet falling to the cold ground colliding with the snow.

Her hand holds onto his shoulder as he spreads her legs and pounds into her, her back feeling like it was getting torn open by the fence. She squeals in pain as he hadn't stopped his movements. She tries to fight back and he doesn't like it. He has enough of her struggling as he cocks his gun and places it towards her forehead, threatening to shoot her. She becomes silent and let his assault continue.

His grubby hands roam her lean body, focusing on her stomach. He had held her tightly as he grasps the sides of her stomach, recklessly fucking her. She could feel the familiar warmth pass her as he shot his load through her. He then flips her so she was on all fours on the cold, snowy ground.

He presses his member fully into her other orifice, the pain spreading throughout her entire body. She couldn't take it anymore and screamed her loudest. The man becomes enraged and grabs her hair painfully. No one hears her screams.

Once the man was finished with her, he throws her body against the wall, grinning as he sees her head hit the dumpster, falling back to the ground. He kicks her stomach and finally leaves the alley.

Her hair had hidden her face. She was still alive and breathing and painfully cold. Searching around for the remaining of her clothes, she found them soaking wet. Limping back to the house, she sees the Joker sleeping peacefully on the couch. She walks towards the bathroom and turns on the taps of the tub and closes the door.

Stepping into the hot waters of the tub, Harley sits down and brings her bruised knees to her chest. How much she wanted to scream. If she did, she wonders, would Mistah J even worry? Closing her eyes, she snaps them back open; the previous events flowing back to her memory. She could still hear the man's cruel voice…

She then focuses her attention on to cleaning herself. She grabs a cloth and places some soap on it, scrubbing her body raw as if trying to block out the memories. She felt dirty and used. What would Mistah J think of her now? She grabs some shampoo and lathers her long dark hair. The waters of the tub had changed to a fresh red but she hadn't noticed. Her fingers became wrinkly, signaling her she had stayed in the tub too long. She unclogs it and places a towel around herself. Going to her room, she changes into her sleeping clothes and as she was about to go to her bed, she couldn't help but take another glimpse of him.

He was fast asleep on the couch. A sad smile graces her face as she goes to pick up his plate and wash them at the sink. Her chest feels heavy, as she was struggling to breathe, more tears falling from her eyes. She looks to him once more as she goes back to room, snuggling under the covers.

* * *

By morning, Harley wakes up early and feeling sore. She makes breakfast for the Joker's goons, who had a rather big appetite. There was some bacon and eggs set neatly on the table. In a few minutes, one of his goons wakes up to eat. She didn't know their names but she knew he was called 'Grumpy.'

Grumpy asks her how she got the mark on her neck. Her eyes widen as she tells him not to tell the Joker about this as she runs to the washroom to inspect it. She removes her shirt and on her neck was a small purple looking bruise on the right side of her neck. She gasps as she saw more bruises around her arms and stomach. Tears spilled once more as she saw fresh blood scrapes on her back from the damned fence. Mr. J would never want her now. She looked hideous.

Rushing back to her room, she gets out a long black sleeved turtle neck and wore it, to hide herself.

Mistah J hadn't even noticed or acknowledged her presence as he talked about his plans about robbing a bank. She was glad someone at the food she prepared and watches as the goons left one by one. She waits for the Joker and notices, he had already left.

Harley sulks around the house, feeling miserable. Not even seeing the Joker on the news cheered her up. She had slept more throughout the day, feeling lazy and dull.

It was already nighttime when she had woken. She hadn't prepared anything for the Joker! Panic coursed through her body as she places a pan on the stove and waits for it to warm up. Time was passing as she waits for the chicken to get unfrozen. As she waits, she prepares some salad. Once the chicken unfroze, she places it on the pan, feeling some oil splat at her arms.

Deciding to take a quick five minute bath, she went to the washroom and got in the shower. After cleaning herself up, she places a towel around her body and quickly runs back to the kitchen, checking if the chicken was ready. Relieved the chicken hadn't burnt, she closes the stove and placed the chicken on a plate. She manages to prepare some and places it on the table, hoping to please him when he got back.

Just then, the door opens. The Joker was home. She smiles at him. "I guess the bank job went good?" she asked happily.

He looks at her as if saying 'What do you think?'

He hadn't replied and she spoke up, "Well, I made you some chicken!" she says grinning. "I hope you're hungry!"

He goes to the table and sits down, inhaling the delicious smell that fills his nose. He tries a piece of chicken while Harley was watching him eagerly.

Her cheery expression drops as he speaks, "Harley, this is overcooked. Don't tell me yah can't even cook!"

Little did she know, he was only kidding. He loves playing with her emotions. Tonight, he was impressed by her cooking skills.

A sob racks throughout her body. "I'm-I'm-I'm sorry!" she says, getting the plate full of chicken. "Here," she sniffles. She could barely see the food in her hand, for her tears were blurring her eyesight. Her hand starts to quiver. "I'll make you another o-okay? Just please don't me mad at me!" she says now crying harder than ever as she turns her back to him.

"Stop," he says sternly. He was behind her, towering over her small figure. He ceases her hands as she had started up the stove. "Harley, Harley, I'm _not mad_ at _you_. I was only kidding."

Her shoulder moves up and down as she sighs. "You don't have to pretend. Ma always said I was a bad-a bad c-cook," she confesses.

She flinches as he wraps his arms around her waist and feels his chin brush away the wet long dark hair covering her neck. She feels his head move as he kisses the nape of her neck. Her eyes widen in realization that she was still in a towel and that he would see her bruises. She squeaks out that she needed to go to her room but he wouldn't let her out of his grasp and she starts to panic. Her heart beat becomes rapid as he turns her body and gives her a rough, hungry kiss. She was in too much shock to respond as the previous event came crashing back down to her. She didn't have it in her to stop him because she had never protested against her Mistah J when he wanted this. But today, she just didn't feel comfortable.

"Please, Mistah J…stop!" she whimpers.

"What is it Harley? You've always wanted this…"he whispers against her ear.

Silent tears fell down her cheeks as he didn't listen to her. He always got what he wanted. She never felt so cheap and used before.

She was being backed into the wall as he ravished her mouth painfully, feeling his strong teeth nip at the bottom of her lips. He then bit down and caused her to moan. Snaking a hand underneath the towel, he inserts a long finger up her. She moans uncomfortably as she squirms in his touch.

"Please…" she moans.

He misreads her moan as a sign of want. He didn't know what happened to her the day before.

"So eager for me aren't you?" he grins evilly.

"No…Please Mistah J…I'm begging you to _stop_," she mutters.

She was lying ,he thought. Her body was telling him otherwise. He removes his finger out from her as he snatches the towel away from her body. She cries harder and harder and couldn't bear to look at him straight in the eye.

"_Please_ don't leave me," she mutters. "Please, please don't leave me. I'm sorry…"

"Who have you been fucking?" he asked, his voice laced with jealousy that she had never heard from him before. He grabs her hair roughly and placed a knife near her neck, spilling some blood.

"I would never cheat on you Mistah J! You know that!" she says, her eyes pleading. "I-I just fell down the stairs that's all-"

He slaps her roughly in the face, his hand causing her lips to crack. "Tell me the truth."

"I was _raped_," Harley admits, feeling ashamed while lowering her head.

He lowers his knife and places his arms around her. He saw an unmistakable tint of red at the side of her head and felt the warmth against his hand. Her back also felt ragged with fresh blood. For the first time, he regretted his harsh actions towards her.

"Mis-mistah J?" Harley pipes up, trembling against him.

He strokes her back, shushing her. Harley melted into his gentle touch as she felt his arms around her, protectively and almost lovingly. She savours the moment, wishing it would never end.


End file.
